


First Day Home

by Lynx22281



Series: Friend Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Male Lactation, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/pseuds/Lynx22281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas spend their first few hours home from the hospital with their newborn</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Willbakefordean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willbakefordean/gifts).



> I needed some motivation to write. What better motivation than to get prompts from fellow writers? I asked [WillbakeforDean](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Willbakefordean/pseuds/Willbakefordean) what she'd like me to write for her and she said she wanted to read about Dean and Cas bringing their new baby home from the hospital. So, here's some post-mpreg fluff!

Castiel woke to the light clink of plates being pulled from the cabinet and the murmur of two people in quiet conversation in the kitchen.  At first, he was confused by the blurry, multicolored field in front of him until he realized that his face was buried in the patchwork quilt thrown over the back of the couch.  Yawning, he carefully rolled over, wincing as muscles twisted and pulled with the motion.  His body felt almost like it had after he ran the Kansas City Marathon two years ago, only the aches centered more heavily in his abdomen than legs this time.

 

He pushed himself up to sit, huffing out a pained breath when he was finally upright.  He’d been warned about the discomfort that came _after_ , but he definitely wasn’t prepared for how awful it would be.

 

“Hey, sleepyhead,” came Dean’s voice from the doorway behind the couch that led into the kitchen.

 

Castiel turned around and felt his heart immediately melt at the sight of his husband cuddling their barely day-old son.  One huge hand dwarfed the baby’s diaper covered bottom while the other anchored the boy firmly against Dean’s chest.  The baby’s shock of white-blond hair was tucked under Dean’s chin.  Little legs kicked impatiently as he whimpered and whined, gearing up to let the whole world know that the people in charge were about to let him starve to death!

 

Dean gently shifted his hold on the baby as he stepped around the end of the couch and held out his now free hand to help Castiel to his feet.  “Jimmy’s ready for lunch.  What about you?”

 

“Yeah, I’m hungry, too.  Just gotta go to the bathroom first,” Castiel replied cupping his hand over the top of their son’s head and smiling at him.

 

“Need some help?” Dean offered.

 

“I think I can manage.”  Castiel lingered for a few quiet moments in the intimate bubble of space he and Dean created, standing there by the couch with their firstborn between them.  Finally, he bent down to kiss Jimmy’s smooth forehead before pressing quick peck to Dean’s lips, and then shuffling down the hall towards their bedroom.

 

“Holler if you need anything,” his husband called after him.

 

Once he finished taking care of some rather unpleasant business, brushed his teeth, attempted to tame his unruly bedhead, and ran a wash cloth over his chest, he walked into the kitchen where Dean was busy wolfing down whatever was on his plate while Mary soothed the increasingly irate baby by walking circles around the kitchen table.

 

His mother-in-law smiled to him as she patted Jimmy’s bottom.  “Hey there, sweetheart.  Did you have a good nap?”

 

He nodded through a jaw-cracking yawn.  “Slept like a dead man.”

 

She chuckled as she added a bounce to her step that momentarily quieted the baby.  “Where do you want to sit to nurse?”

 

Castiel scratched the side of his neck as he warily eyed the hard chair at the table.  He and Dean tried to eat in the kitchen as much as possible to keep from making a mess all over the house, plus they really enjoyed having the time together without being distracted by the TV or their cell phones. 

 

Mary tutted softly, sensing where his thoughts were going.  “Find somewhere comfortable, hun.  We’ll bring the food to you and clean up after.  Don’t worry.”

 

“I’ll sit in the nursery, then,” he conceded.  He’d planned to do most of his daytime nursing in the baby’s room anyway, having set up all the supplies near the glider rocker when he was in _Super Nesting Mode_ last week.  Building and sticking to a routine with Jimmy was important, so Castiel might as well get started on their first day home.

 

Dean hurried to get up from the table, but Mary pointed at his partially finished sandwich.  “Finish your food, mister.  I’ll take care of Cas and Jimmy.”

 

“We’re in good hands,” Castiel said, dragging his fingertips along Dean’s shoulders as he passed by the table.

 

“Ok.  I’ll be there in a minute.”  

 

They shared a look that was both hopeful and terrified at the same time.  At least, for the time being, they weren’t completely alone with their newborn.  Dean’s mom was going to stay with them through the weekend so that Castiel had ample recovery time and both he and Dean could enjoy their new baby without worrying about meal preparation or laundry or general housekeeping.

 

Castiel followed Mary down the hall to the nursery.  The room was the perfect reflection of Castiel’s and Dean’s love for rock music.  The walls were slate gray and decorated with framed copies of their favorite albums and miniature electric guitars that Dean had made by hand in his shop.  Deep red curtains dressed the tall double window that looked out onto the quiet, shady backyard.  The changing table was a repurposed, antique dresser that had been painted glossy black.  Its drawer faces had been covered in band stickers and the pulls had been replaced with drum sticks.  The crib mobile, an original Charlie Bradbury creation, featured the heads of the band KISS made out of felt.  At first Dean had worried that the weird faces would give their kid nightmares, but Castiel had quickly reassured him that the stark black and white designs would be very stimulating for the newborn’s developing brain.

 

Mary changed Jimmy’s diaper while Castiel settled himself into the glider rocker.  The rocker’s cushion was covered in black material with red lightning bolts on it, reminiscent of the AC/DC logo.  Castiel grabbed the nursing pillow from the big basket next to the chair and arranged it in his lap as Mary brought the baby over to him.  He was a little nervous about doing this on his own without the help of the lactation consultant at the hospital.  Jimmy had wowed the consultant with his _mad nursing skillz_ during the two nursing sessions she supervised, but she’d warned Castiel that the baby might not take it so easy on him every time. 

 

After inhaling deeply to calm and center himself, he unbuttoned his shirt and let Mary help him get Jimmy situated on the pillow.  The first latch wasn’t quite right, causing the baby to huff peevishly and let out a mad squawk.  Castiel broke the connection with his pinkie and shifted the baby so his wobbly head was better in line with his shoulders before trying again. 

 

“Success!”  Mary clapped gently when Jimmy relaxed into Castiel’s chest, his little mouth wide open and suckling hard as though he was scared the good stuff was going to be taken away from him at any moment. 

 

As Mary turned to straighten up the changing table, Dean walked in carrying a tray that he set down on the table by the rocker.  “Brought you some one-hand friendly food.”

 

Castiel glanced up from carefully watching Jimmy’s progress with their first at-home nursing session to see what Dean brought him for lunch.  There was bowl of orange sections and blueberries, a peanut butter and honey sandwich cut into quarters, some baby carrots surrounding a dollop of hummus, and a strawberry banana yogurt smoothie.  Jimmy grunted, momentarily pulling Castiel’s attention away from the food.  Dean sat down on the ottoman in front of the glider, smiling as he watched the baby.

 

“There’s tomato and rice soup keeping warm in the crockpot for later,” Mary said as she turned away from organizing the diaper supplies.  Seeing that she was no longer needed at the moment, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone, snapping a quick picture of the new parents staring intently down at their son while he nursed.  “I’ll be in the living room if you boys need me.”

                                                                                                                                                        

Satisfied that Jimmy was focused solely on filling his tiny belly, Castiel reached over to snag a piece of the sandwich.  He took a bite and his eyes lit up.  “This is awesome.”

 

“Sammy made the peanut butter especially for you and dropped it off while you were asleep.  It’s got peanuts and almonds in it, no added sugar, and no trans fats.”  Dean rested a hand on Castiel’s knee, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth.

 

The whole family knew how much Castiel liked peanut butter.  He’d eaten it almost every day for lunch during high school, usually trading whatever sandwich his dad had packed for him for the peanut butter and jelly sandwich Dean’s mom had packed for Dean.  Mary had had a good laugh at their wedding reception when Dean told the story and confessed that he actually hated peanut butter and only asked her to make it for him because it was Castiel’s favorite.  One of the first questions Castiel had had for his obstetrician was whether or not it was safe for him to eat peanuts during his pregnancy and while he nursed.  He had left the office happy as a lark that he didn’t have to swear off peanut butter for the next year.

 

Castiel and Jimmy enjoyed their lunch, pausing only once to switch the baby from the left side to the right, though he started dozing off and suckling intermittently only a few minutes after the position change.  When the baby’s mouth finally went slack, Castiel handed him over to Dean for burping so that he could finish his lunch, alternating sips of smoothie held in one hand while he popped blueberries into his mouth with the other.

 

“You should probably try to sleep again while he naps,” Dean said as he gently rubbed his hand up and down Jimmy’s back to coax out a burp.

 

Castiel tried and failed to stifle a yawn as he set his now empty glass down on the table.  Twenty-seven hours of labor and an hour and a half of pushing out an eight-pound, ten-ounce newborn was hard work!  His poor body and mind were absolutely exhausted.  “Could we all lay down together?”

 

Dean smiled as though he was hoping Castiel would suggest that exact thing, but didn’t want to ask for it himself in case his husband wanted to rest undisturbed.  He held his hand out to Castiel and led him across the hall to their bedroom.  The bed was still made so they climbed on top of the covers, pulling a throw blanket over their legs to ward off the slight chill from the ceiling fan.  Dean stretched out on his back, partially propped up by pillows, and settled the baby belly down against his chest while Castiel curled up into his side. 

 

When Mary went to investigate why the house was suddenly so quiet ten minutes later, she found the new family fast asleep together.  She quickly took another picture and posted it to Facebook with the caption “ _Baby’s First Slumber Party_ ”.

**Author's Note:**

> James Robert Winchester is named after four different people - Cas's twin brother Jimmy who passed away shortly after birth, Jimmy Page, Robert Plant, and Bobby Singer.
> 
> Random backstory tidbit: Dean makes custom guitars for a living, hence the handmade miniatures for the nursery. He sings and plays guitar in a Lynyrd Skynyrd cover band in his spare time. Cas teaches music theory and the history of Rock and Roll at Lawrence Community College.


End file.
